Not all treasure is silver and gold
by Kuroi Allen
Summary: (TRADUCCIÓN) (AU) Alfred, un chico gato, es salvado por un Capitán pirata humano, que lo lleva a bordo de su nave y le ofrece un trato. Al principio se niega, pero despues de un buen discurso y unos cuantos besos, acepta feliz. Pirate! UK x Joven Neko-Ningen! US


Not all treasure is silver and gold

Por Pixiedust291

**ADVERTENCIA: La pareja es Pirata! UK x Joven gato! US, si no te gusta no lo leas. La edad de Alfred se mantiene a propósito vaga para que el lector decida y tenga su propia interpretación de la historia. Contiene sexo gay con características animales, términos, humor y lenguaje adulto y violencia.**

**No soy dueño de Hetalia o de los personajes T.T**

* * *

El sol golpeaba sin misericordia la ciudad de Arceana. Aunque la extravagante tienda proporcionaba algo de sombra, no era más relajante que el mismo sol. El aire era caliente y seco, haciendo arder su garganta. Desesperadamente quería beber agua o algo para apagar su sed.

"Tienes el cuerpo de un ángel" dijo la voz alcoholizada y despectiva del General Imperial detrás de él. Alfred sintió que una mano grande le sujetaba el trasero, los dedos masajeando y palpando a través de sus pantalones cortos de jean fino. Odiaba y amaba la ropa que llevaba puesta. Los pantalones cortos que calzaban justo por debajo de su cadera impedían que sufriera el calor, pero dejaban mucha piel expuesta. No llevaba ninguna camisa, solo una cazadora de cuero marrón que lo ahogaba de calor; pero se negaba a quitársela, ya que era lo único que le quedaba de su hogar.

"Vales cada pieza de oro" susurro el hombre en su oído ¿Se suponía que lo estaba tratando de seducir? Porque no estaba funcionando. Era difícil ser seducido por alguien a quien odias profundamente. El Imperio destruyo su hogar. Vio como innecesariamente masacraban inocentes sin piedad o remordimiento. Eran monstruos, y la palabra les quedaba corta. Ellos lo habían vendido como esclavo. Y ahora este imbécil pomposo creía que había comprado un joven y lindo gatito, un esclavo sexual virgen para calentar su cama. Sonrió para sus adentros porque la mordaza le impedía hacerlo físicamente.

El hombre termino de dar vueltas a su alrededor y se paró frente a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona y condescendiente. Levanto su mano y acaricio la blanca oreja derecha gatuna, sin notar que todos los pelos de la cola de Alfred estaban de punta "Sabes, vas a vivir bastante bien como mi puto personal" dijo sin molestarse en esconder su lujuria "Espero que seas virgen, porque si no te voy a regalar a mis hombres. Créeme cuando te digo que no sabes que es el dolor hasta que te violan en grupo"

Suprimió la urgencia de gruñir y arrancarle la cara. Le dio una mirada suplicante, esa por la que era famoso. Con sus orejas hacia atrás, y sus enormes ojos cobalto aguados.** (Como el gato con botas de Shrek XD)** El General pareció dudar, dando un paso hacia atrás; siempre funcionaba. Mientras estaba con la guardia baja, Alfred dio un paso adelante y se refregó contra él, asegurándose de que "accidentalmente" tocaba su entrepierna.

El hombre jadeó y luego rio "Eres un pequeño puto, no puedes esperar a ver la cereza ¿no es así?" y empezó a liberar sus muñecas; insertó una llave en la cerradura y, después de un leve clic, las esposas de metal cayeron al piso. Después le quito la mordaza. A pesar de estar suelto se quedó completamente quieto, incluso cuando le lamieron el cuello, escaneando el cuarto con la mirada y tomando nota de todo lo que parecía valioso. Casi perdió la habilidad para respirar cuando el olor del hombre se le metió en la nariz, era horrible, como si se hubiera bañado en leche podrida y rancia. Las uñas triangulares que nacían de sus dedos ardían por desgarrarle la carne.

El General se sentó entre los muchos almohadones y mantas esparcidos en el suelo alfombrado de la tienda. Con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de sus pantalones. Alfred miro hacia abajo, apenas conteniendo a risa escandalosa que quería escapar. Que patético, era vergonzoso el solo mirarlo.

"Me asegurare de que vivas bien chico, si puedes satisfacerme, claro está. No quieres saber lo que hice con los que fallaron" sus sonrisa era maldad pura "Ahora pon esa linda boquita a trabajar"

Sonrió mientras avanzaba y se arrodillaba entre los muslos del hombre "Oh amo" ronroneo "Me asegurare que no se arrepienta de comprarme"

Un momento todo era tranquilo y pacifico con alguna planta rodadora ocasional, y al siguiente el infierno se había desatado, el aire lleno de gritos y maullidos de enojo. Los guardias en el exterior de la carpa saltaron y se miraron un instante antes de que el chico escapara de la tienda, con un medallón de oro y piezas de joyería en una mano.

Los pies desnudos ardieron cuando tocaron los guijarros ardientes de la calle, pero siguió corriendo. De atrás escucho gritar al General "¡Párenlo! ¡Puto de mierda voy a matarte!" Alfred miro por sobre su hombro y sonrió.

Grito en respuesta "¡¿Pensaste que quería tocarte esa cosa horrible?! ¡Ew! ¡Creo que querías que te robara la virginidad antes que los tesoros!" rio arrogantemente.

"¡Atrápenlo! ¡Va a pagarme esto con su vida!"

Corrió tan rápido como pudo por el patio casi vacío, yendo directamente hacia el comercio en el centro de la ciudad, sabiendo que si lograba meterse entre la multitud podía perder a los guardias. Cuando paso bajo el arco de entrada del mercado principal suspiro de alivio; pero, antes de frenar, miro por sobre su hombro y casi saltó. Los guardias no estaban tan lejos como esperaba, de hecho, estaban a un par de metros de él. Volvió a correr con todo otra vez, deseando haber nacido como algún animal más rápido en lugar de un gato. ¿Cómo habían podido esos guardias seguirlo? Volviéndolos a mirar vio las orejas redondeadas y sus colas doradas con manchas negras. Leopardos. Bien, estaba hasta las manos.

Rápidamente giro por una esquina, recordando que los de ese tipo tenían problemas para cambiar de dirección abruptamente. Hizo lo mismo en cada esquina que pudo, ya sea para la izquierda o derecha, metiéndose en callejones y pasajes angostos. A salir de atrás de un edificio descubrió que de alguna forma en su escape había terminado en el Puerto. Había diferentes criaturas caminando a su alrededor, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Miró los barcos, pensando en meterse de polizón en alguno.

Sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar un griterío opacado detrás de él, por el callejón oscuro del que había salido. Mierda, no los había perdido. Frenéticamente miro alrededor aterrado y vio varias cajas de madera apiladas a unos metros. Haciendo una pirueta desesperada entre ellas, agazapándose en las sombras; espiando por entre las rendijas vio los guardias leopardos salir del callejón. Sus orejas redondas estaban bajas y sus ojos estaban escaneando el área. Uno de ellos miro en su dirección.

Se agazapo más entre las cajas, su respiración era f errática, su cuerpo se tensó y preparo para escapar otra vez. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en cada sonido, los escucho acercarse, sus botas pesadas eran fáciles de reconocer sobre los guijarros. Más y más cerca. Quería correr pero sus instintos le decían que se quedara, que se escondiera. Ahogo su boca jadeante con sus manos.

"A ver, sean buenos chicos y váyanse bien lejos de mi mercadería"

Abrió los ojos y parpadeo, no se atrevió a mirar pero sus orejas giraron para escuchar la conversación "¿Por qué? ¿Escondes algo del Imperio?"

Una risa oscura y peligrosa resonó "Soy el Capitán Kirkland y no escondo nada" y luego el sonido inconfundible de una espada siendo desenvainada "Y si alguno quiere decir lo contrario, les recomiendo que no lo hagan"

Espero por sintiendo corazón desbocado "Bien… Capitán, hay un ladrón por la zona. Se robó algunas joyas preciosas del General Imperial"

"¿En serio?" el tono estaba lleno de sarcasmo "Debe ser un ladrón muy experimentado"

Los leopardos gruñeron "Avísenos si lo ve, Capitán"

"Me asegurare de hacerlo"

Escucho las botas alejarse, el sonido haciéndose cada vez más suave. Suspiró aliviado y se movió para trepar y salir cuando algo tiro brutalmente de su cola, arrastrándolo, girándolo y chocándolo contra las cajas. Trato de recuperar el aliento y miro hacia arriba. Un humano, que llevaba un extravagante uniforme de la Armada Real, lo miraba, el brillo oscuro y peligroso en sus ojos esmeraldas lo delataba por lo que era, un pirata.

La mano derecha del pirata se cerró alrededor de la garganta de Alfred, miró por un segundo las joyas que llevaba y luego de vuelta a su rostro "Parece que encontré al ladroncito"

Trato de luchar, pero el agarre alrededor de su garganta solo se intensifico "Sue…lta…me" jadeo.

"¿Oh? ¿Quieres ser libre?" y le levanto la manga del brazo izquierdo, en la cara interna había una quemadura en forma de "S", que Alfred recibió de un hierro al rojo cuando lo habían atrapado los esclavistas "No sabía que los esclavos tenían libertad"

"Muérete" trató de decir, aunque más bien sonó como "megete". Sus manos pequeñas trataron de separar los dedos del hombre, pero no lograron hacer mucho "No soy esclavo de nadie"

El pirata levanto una ceja "¿En serio?" miro por sobre su hombro y otra vez a él "Puedo cambiar eso ahora"

Se petrificó. No… no podía. Otra mirada a esos ojos fríos y cambio de opinión. Si, si podía. ¿Qué se lo impediría? "Por favor" y le dio la misma mirada que uso antes en el general. El pirata parecía impactado, pero extrañamente no movió su mano del cuello.

Miro al chico con rasgos gatunos por un largo momento "Si te persiguen por estas baratijas" dijo haciendo un ademan a las gemas preciosas del collar y los medallones "Entonces déjalas y escapa"

"Te mentían" logro decir en un jadeo "Me quieren a mí. Me negué a chupársela a su General y por eso van a matarme" tragó "o violarme"

Los ojos esmeraldas se entrecerraron con interés "Un esclavo sexual es algo valioso, pero son abundantes y fáciles de conseguir" lo miró de arriba abajo "A menos que… ¿Eres virgen?"

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y el otro sonrió malignamente; Alfred no sabía si era algo bueno o malo "Entonces parece que encontré algo más que solo un ladroncito" su cabeza giró a un lado y rápidamente empujo a Alfred más adentro entre las cajas, usando su cuerpo para esconderlo de la vista de cualquiera que estuviera afuera "Parece que tus amigos volvieron"

La columna de Alfred se sentía fría, trató de ver algo por detrás del hombre pero este se lo impidió "Vamos a hacer un trato, chico" susurró "No te entrego a los guardias si me das algo a cambio"

Miró las joyas en sus manos, esperaba venderlas y poder salir de la ciudad; pero si lo atrapaban no tenía sentido, así que se las extendió "Tómalas" el pirata rio en murmullos, sorprendiéndolo.

"Joyas brillantes y gemas preciosas ya tengo" su mano sujetó la barbilla de Alfred con su pulgar e índice "Quiero algo de más valor"

Frunció el cejo "Que puedo tener que-" comprendió "No" sus ojos azules se endurecieron y apretó los dientes "No te voy a dar mi virginidad"

El pirata sonrió malvada y lentamente "¿Entonces si pido algo que no sea eso vas a aceptar?"

Pensó, con sexo fuera de la lista no se le ocurría que otra cosa podría querer británico. Asintió "Si"

"Entonces, a cambio de mi silencio, quiero que me la chupes" cuando los ojos de Alfred se abrieron del asombro añadió "Y que tragues mi semen"

Iba a protestar, pero se calló. Debía haberlo pensado mejor. Al hacer un trato con piratas o personas no confiables las palabras son vitales. Hizo una nota mental de no ser engañado otra vez. Miro la entrepierna cubierta, no estaba erecto y pensó en si tenía que hacer algo para cambiar eso. Trago duro. Se había metido en una situación bastante vergonzosa "N-nunca hice…" se sonrojo "eso antes"

Lo miró asombrado "¿Me estás diciendo que eres completamente virgen?"

Alfred asintió y luego gruñó cuando el pirata empezó a reírse en voz baja "¿De qué te ríes?"

"Es que cuando yo tenía tu edad ya tenía bastante practica en estas cosas"

"¡Cállate!" Alfred levanto una mano y envolvió la entrepierna del hombre ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse?! Masajeo con su palma y hundió suavemente los dedos. No importaba. Él era como el General. Todos los hombres eran iguales, hasta donde Alfred sabía. Sus dedos subieron al botón superior del pantalón y lo soltó antes de hundir su mano dentro de la tela. Debería llegar a- hizo una pausa mientras sus dedos de enroscaban alrededor de algo ligeramente maleable, cálido y definitivamente no tan chico.

Pudo sentir al pirata tragar y endurecerse bajo su agarre, aterrorizándolo y excitándolo al mismo tiempo. Solo sabía lo que había aprendido experimentando consigo mismo, era intimidante sentir a un adulto ponerse erecto por sus caricias.

"Sabes" susurró el hombre "Empiezo a pensar que esa cara roja es lo más lindo que he visto" y gentilmente rasco la parte de debajo de su barbilla, haciéndolo ronronear involuntariamente. A veces odiaba sus reflejos gatunos.

"Ahora, creo que fui bastante paciente" y llevó la boca de Alfred más cerca "Veamos que puedes hacer, gatito"

Normalmente el apodo lo haría bufar y enojarse, pero en ese momento su nariz estaba llena con el almizcle natural del hombre. Estaba sorprendido, normalmente odiaba el olor persistente e intenso de los humanos, pero era distinto. Cerro los ojos y tomo una respiración profunda, era como canela, especias, chocolate y había un trazo de lima.

Se le hizo agua la boca, y temblorosamente saco el miembro completamente rígido de los confines de los pantalones. El verlo no hizo nada para apaciguar su deseo; definitivamente no era como el General, el largo y grosor lo ubicaban bien por encima.

A pesar del lugar donde estaban y el hecho de que Alfred estaba seguro de que había perdido la cordura, se inclinó y deslizó su lengua sobre la cabeza. Oyó al pirata hacer un sonido de aprobación. Cerro fuerte los ojos y acomodo sus rodillas entre la dureza de los guijarros. Esperaba que el pirata no pudiera ver la obvia excitación en sus increíblemente cortos pantalones.

Se apartó para ver su saliva brillando bajo los rayos del sol de la tarde que se filtraba por los espacios entre cajas. Su propia erección tembló. Se inclinó, tomándolo en su boca, su lengua moviéndose por la cara inferior del miembro. Era consciente de sus dientes, había escuchado a uno de los esclavos contar que su amo le cortó una oreja por morderlo en ese lugar. Reprimió un gemido. Su sabor era mucho mejor que su olor. ¡¿Por todos los Dioses que estaba mal con él?!

"Veo que te gusta chupármela" y saltó cuando la punta de una bota de cuero presiono suavemente contra su erección. El pirata puso su pie entre los muslos de Alfred, para molestarlo. Sin pensarlo Alfred se apoyó contra él, todo su cuerpo presionado contra la pierna del pirata sin dejar de chupar.

El hombre gruñó, con un dejo de sorpresa. Los dedos corrieron por su cabello antes de rascar sus orejas, enviándole escalofríos de placer por la espina dorsal. "Si, buen gatito" la sensación de sentirlo endurecer más en su boca era increíble. Deslizo la lengua alrededor de la cabeza. "Mierda, muy bien. Usa los dientes" el agarre en su cabello se hizo más fuerte momentáneamente "pero con cuidado" eso lo dijo más como advertencia que por placer.

Hizo lo que le indico, con los ojos abiertos para ver cada ola de placer correr por el rostro del pirata. Relajo la garganta para llevarlo más adentro, asegurándose de usar su lengua en toda la extensión también. Le gustaba la forma en que el hombre se deslizaba dentro de él, el gusto era casi adictivo. El pirata tapo su boca con una mano, ahogando el gemido que trataba de escapar.

Alfred sonrió burlándose, y el hombre se dio cuenta de eso y su boca se curvo en una sonrisa seductora. Se asombró, esa sonrisa le cambiaba el rostro completamente, se veía más amable y cariñoso, y definitivamente quedaba mejor con sus facciones y sus ojos verdes. Pero tan pronto como apareció se fue, al darse vuelta para mirar sobre su hombro. Frunció el ceño y endureció sus ojos. Luego se volvió a Alfred. "Lo hiciste muy bien, chico" sujeto su cabeza "pero me temo que nos queda muy poco tiempo." Se congeló, y el pirata debió haber visto el miedo en sus ojos, porque en un tono más bajo y amable añadió "Relaja el cuerpo y la garganta, déjame hacerte la boca"

Alfred lo miro, después de un segundo de duda relajo su cuerpo. Por alguna razón la dominancia del pirata solo lo encendía más. Al principio su cabeza se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, tomando al hombre hasta la base de la garganta y luego saliendo. Con cada movimiento el ritmo se aceleraba. Pronto tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no marearse y se concentró en estar relajado. De repente, embistió en su boca más fuerte y se quedó, sus muslos temblaban ligeramente. Un líquido, de consistencia cremosa, salpicó contra su lengua y lleno su boca, y Alfred lo trago por reflejo.

El sabor llenó sus sentidos. No era malo, pero ciertamente era distinto. Era bastante amargo y le hizo correr escalofríos por la columna hasta la base de su cola. Se movió hacia atrás, algo del semen deslizándose por su barbilla. Trago otra vez y miró la cabeza de la erección frente a él. El sabor, consistencia y color le recordaban a la crema. Gimió y se inclinó hacia adelante, lamiendo las gotas de esperma que quedaban en la ranura. "Mierda chico" escucho al pirata silbar. Termino de lamer y se alejó, limpiándose la boca. "Perdón, chico" Miró hacia arriba ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Él había disfrutado.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto inocentemente.

"Por esto" El pirata agarro un costado de su cabeza y lo estampó contra las cajas. Alfred tuvo un segundo para pensar en la traición antes de que su visión se oscureciera.

* * *

Alfred gruñó mientras su mente lentamente ascendía de la negrura de la inconciencia. Su cráneo dolía y sentía que estaba recostado en algo relativamente duro. Donde sea que estaba recostado era muy inestable y lo hacía marear. Abrió los ojos para ver varias hamacas ocupadas por varios hombres sin afeitar. Su olor llenó de inmediato su nariz, y se cubrió la boca para evitar vomitar. Lentamente se sentó y miro alrededor. Sus ojos se ajustaron rápido a la falta de luz y ahora podía ver como si fuera de día. El cuarto era de madera que crujía mucho y… oh mierda no.  
Tan silenciosamente como puso, salió de su lecho y agazapado entre las hamacas camino hacia la escalera. Dando una última mirada para asegurarse que todos dormían prácticamente voló por las escaleras.

Su temor se confirmó. Al llegar arriba el viento helado lo golpeo, trayendo el olor del mar. Miro la nave, de las velas y sogas colgaban hadas atrapadas en botellas para proveer de luz. Corrió a un lado del barco y miro el horizonte, esperando que no estuvieran tan lejos de tierra y poder volver nadando. Pero esperaba en vano, no había nada más que el mar abierto azul verdoso hasta donde podía ver. Se desplomó sobre cubierta, lo habían secuestrado. ¿Qué carajo?

El enojo ardía en su sangre y golpeó su puño contra la baranda ¡Pirata bastardo! Juro que lo encontraría y lo castraría.

"Miren ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Se congeló y lentamente se dio vuelta. Tres hombres altos y musculosos con ropas raídas y remendadas lo miraban. Tenían barbas largas y sonrisas arrogantes. Trago su urgencia por vomitar al sentir el fuerte olor de sudor y suciedad otra vez "Parece que la mascotita del Capitán se despertó"

Uno sujeto firmemente una oreja gatuna de Alfred "No podemos culpar al capitán, es un lindo gatito"

Saltó y se alejó del toque del hombre mostrando los dientes "Tócame otra vez y te vas a arrepentir" no estaba de humor para soportar más mierda.

Se rieron ruidosamente "Oh mira, el gatito nos quiere enseñar una lección"

"No me importa si es del mismo tipo que le dio al Capitán"

Y volvieron a reírse. Gruñó, sus orejas pegadas contra su cabeza. Mierda. Si iba a estar atrapado en esta nave se iba a asegurar que pensaran dos veces antes de meterse con él. Se agazapó y saltó sobre uno de ellos, derribándolo y haciendo retroceder a los otros dos. Tras él los escucho gritar, pero concentro su atención en el tipo que estaba debajo de él. Mostró los dientes y disfrutó el terror en la cara del pirata. Hundió las uñas en su pecho, sin dañar huesos u órganos, pero sacando sangre. El tipo chillo. Alfred fue levantado brutalmente por el cabello, sus pies desnudos arrastrándose sobre la cubierta del barco.

"¡Hijo de puta!"

No vio el puño, pero su cara estallo de dolor y sus orejas escucharon el sonido del golpe. Tosió y perdió la respiración cuando lo patearon en el estómago. Lo siguieron sujetando por el cabello y lo estamparon contra la baranda detrás de él.

Uno de ellos rió "Chicos, creo que nuestro gatito necesita un baño" Antes de poder entender que estaban diciendo, lo empujaron y cayó. Le tomo unos instantes golpear la superficie del agua. Inmediatamente sus instintos gatunos gritaron ante la sensación de estar mojado. Estaba rodeado por ella y sintió como lo aplastaba, rápidamente nado a la superficie. Fue hacia el costado del barco, tratando de trepar, pero sus uñas se negaban a hundirse en la madera alquitranada y una de sus uñas se arrancó cuando se enganchó en una ranura. A pesar del dolor siguió tratando. Entonces sus orejas se levantaron ante un sonido y freno. En la distancia se escuchaba un grito largo y agudo. Miro alrededor, pero solo veía el agua.

"¿Escuchaste gatito? Son los Cannibalistic Gymnophiona. Te diría como se ven, pero mejor los ves tú mismo."

Como una pista una criatura enorme que parecía una serpiente con la cabeza de una salamandra apareció serpenteando en la superficie del agua, avanzando hacia Alfred. El grito agudo parecía hacerse más fuerte con cada ondulación del cuerpo, como si fuera la versión retorcida de un grito. Estaba petrificado, aferrándose al borde del barco. La cosa abrió su boca, mostrando muchos colmillos y dientes aserrados. Un maullido escapo mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba lo peor.

En un instante algo pegajoso y resbaloso se enredó alrededor de su cintura y lo levanto en el aire, fuera del agua y a la altura de la cubierta, cara a cara con el Capitán que había visto antes. Sus ojos se encontraron, asombrado azul contra verde frio y calculador. La respiración de Alfred era frenética y desesperada. Seguía colgando en el aire. Miro su cintura y descubrió que la soga que lo sujetaba era en realidad un tentáculo. Siguió el tentáculo hasta la base, una criatura pequeña parecida a un pulpo a los pies de un hombre que llevaba ropas asiáticas y cabello corto y negro. El hombre acaricio la cabeza pegajosa de la criatura. El pulpo ronroneo y el tentáculo soltó a Alfred, dejándolo caer en la cubierta con un ruido sordo.

"¿Es esto todo, Capitán?" preguntó el hombre de pelo negro. Su voz era suave y parecía tener problemas pronunciando las "s".

"Si Kiku, esto es todo" respondió en un tono aburrido y formal. Inclinó la cabeza "Gracias monstruo tentáculo" mientras el hombre se daba vuelta y se iba el pulpo croaba y burbujeaba mientras seguía a su amo. Luego volvió su atención a Alfred.

"Capitán Kirkland, señor" dijo uno de los hombres. Los ojos verdes apenas los miraron con desprecio.

"Les dio órdenes férreas a todos de no tocarlo" una sonrisa que era maligna y sexy curvo sus labios "Es mi barco y espero que mis órdenes sean obedecidas. Pero como no parecen entenderlo, retardados, los dejare jugar un rato con Iván. Ha estado muy solo últimamente" Un terror profundo desdibujo las facciones de los hombres mientras negaban frenéticamente con la cabeza "¿No?" Alfred vio brillar los ojos verdes "¿Entonces prefieren uno de mis castigos?" Ellos frenaron y después de unos momentos, tragaron duro y asintieron "Muy bien"

Chasqueó los dedos y varias sogas se enredaron, atándose solas alrededor de las rodillas de los hombres y levantándolos en el aire. Fueron llevados sobre el agua, donde colgaban sin poder evitarlo. Podía escuchar el grito de antes mientras la criatura serpiente saltaba del agua tratando de comerlos pero fallando. El Capitán rió "Si siguen vivos en la mañana los dejare volver a bordo"

Alfred trago. El pirata ahora volvió su atención a él, mirándolo de arriba abajo antes de darse vuelta "Ven, chico" Alfred se puso de pie, no deseando sufrir el mismo destino que los hombres, lo siguió obedientemente. Subieron unas escaleras y entraron al camarote privado, cerrando con llave las puertas. Trago otra vez, sintiéndose como un animal atrapado.

"Siéntate en una silla" Alfred miró alrededor, el cuarto era grande y amplio. Había una gran mesa con varios mapas y pergaminos. También había una biblioteca con un coco reposando en uno de los estantes. Obviamente el ratón de biblioteca estaba haciendo su metamorfosis. Del techo colgaban varias lámparas color pastel, y en una esquina frente a una gran ventana había una cama de dosel con cortinas negras y rojas.

"¿No me escuchaste chico?" dijo irritado "Dije que te sientes"

El temperamento de Alfred saltó "¡Mi nombre no es "chico"!"

La ceja del hombre se levantó en interés "Bien, ¿Cuál es entonces?"

"Alfred"

El pirata parecía pensativo un momento antes de asentir y alejarse, empujándolo en una de las sillas antes de volver a su biblioteca. "Es un buen nombre, Alfred. Suena fuerte y masculino. No es amanerado y pomposo como… Francis" eso ultimo lo dijo lleno de desprecio.

Alfred tamborileo en la silla y saltó cuando accidentalmente golpeo su uña arrancada. Vio como el Capitán buscaba entre los libros "¿Y tú eres?"

"¿Soy qué?" preguntó distraídamente mientras miraba cada libro que tomaba del estante.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Capitán Kirkland"

Rodo los ojos "Quiero decir tu primer nombre"

Ni siquiera freno su búsqueda "No importa. Llámame Capitán o Capitán Kirkland"

Miró la espalda del hombre "No lo haré"

Frenó y se dio vuelta, atravesándolo con una mirada dura "Si lo harás. Eres parte de mi tripulación ahora, y debes mostrarme respeto"

"Me secuestraste. Nunca te pedí ser parte de tu tripulación. No te debo la vida"

Sonrió burlonamente "En realidad me debes dos vidas"

Quedo boquiabierto "¡¿Qué?!"

"Te salvé de los guardias, esa es una. Después de la Gymnophiona, van dos" rió.

"¡No!" protestó "Estaba bien. ¡Podría haber salido de la ciudad si no te hubieses metido en medio!"

"Oh ¿Y a donde ibas a ir?" Alfred abrió la boca y después la cerró, sin saber la respuesta "Y así te hubiesen capturado al anochecer" y se dio vuelta para seguir con su búsqueda dejando a Alfred haciendo pucheros.

Clavó la vista en la espalda del otro ¿En serio le debía la vida dos veces? Parecía así. Bueno… mierda, eso significaba que no podía irse hasta pagar su deuda. Finalmente era libre de ser esclavo y ahora estaba encadenado por sus deudas. Excepto que estas cadenas eran invisibles, lo que las hacia peores. Sus ojos escanearon la figura del otro, delgada y bien formada. Llevaba una camisa suelta y blanca, pantalones negros y botas. Era casual pero lo hacía ver bien. Recordó como sabía el hombre en su lengua.

"Ah, aquí estas" Alfred saltó por las palabras repentinas del pirata, este se dio vuelta desde la biblioteca con una pequeña esponja marina purpura, y la estrujo sobre la uña herida, derramando un líquido verde brillante. Apretó los dientes ante el dolor, pero cuando el líquido se evaporó vio que su dedo estaba completamente curado. Lo miró asombrado.

"Wow"

"Si, esa es la reacción que tienen cuando uso este cicatrizante" comentó. Lo miró, su cara se veía más relajada ahora y sus ojos no eran tan intimidantes. Se mordió el labio. Mierda, sabía que tenía que decirlo pero… al infierno con esto.

"Um… gracias" suspiró "Gracias por salvarme la vida"

Sus ojos se ampliaron y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa suave. Se dio vuelta y tosió "Bueno, conozco mejor que nadie el deseo de ser libre" volvió a mirarlo y apretó los labios "Arthur"

Parpadeó "¿Qué?"

"Me llamo Arthur" y lo señaló con el dedo "Pero si me llamas así frente a mis hombres recibirás un castigo peor que el de esos cobardes" Alfred asintió antes de mirar a las puertas cerradas.

"¿Quién era el hombre de pelo negro?"

"Ese es Kiku, mi Primer Oficial. Esa cosa que estaba con él… digamos que es como su mascota" volvió a la biblioteca y dejó la esponja.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado?"

"Como tres días, esperaba que despertaras pronto, pero supongo que te golpeé más fuerte de lo que pensaba"

Inconscientemente Alfred frotó su cabeza "¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" sus orejas se agazaparon "¿Venderme?"

"Generalmente no trato con los esclavos o los esclavistas. Prefiero tesoros o mercadería valiosa para vender"

"¿Y porque me trajiste?"

"Como dije antes, para salvarte. Si seguías andando por la ciudad y haciendo escandalo ibas a ser atrapado inevitablemente. " Rió y se dio vuelta, cruzado de brazos "Hasta que lleguemos a Puerto eres parte de mi tripulación. Una vez ahí no te voy a forzar a quedarte, pero no creo que quieras irte"

La oreja derecha de Alfred tembló "¿Oh? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Sin importar el territorio, siempre vas a ser un esclavo. Serás golpeado o azotado si andas por ahí sin un amo, te violaran, o alguien te reclamara como suyo. Alli eres una cosa, y nada más" dio un paso más cerca "Aquí, en mi barco, vales tanto como cualquier persona"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron "Suena muy bueno para ser verdad"

Arthur sonrió "Somos piratas, no la armada o compañías mercantes de la realeza. En un barco pirata lo que importa es la habilidad de un hombre para seguir órdenes y ejecutarlas"

"Tu tripulación no parece compartir tu mentalidad abierta" escupió.

"Ellos son estúpidos y eso empeora cuando se encuentran con un tesoro invaluable" las cejas de Alfred se fruncieron "Puedo ofrecerte protección, pero no va a ser gratis"

Se apoyó contra el respaldo mirándolo suspicazmente cuando el hombre se paró frente a él "Ya me forzaste a ser parte de tu tripulación ¿Qué más quieres?"

"Quiero ser tu primero"

Sus ojos se ampliaron y se puso de un rojo brillante "Ya acordamos que no podías tener mi virginidad"

"Ese fue nuestro acuerdo anterior. Este es nuevo. Entrégate a mí y te protegeré de mis hombres"

"Puedo protegerme solo"

"¿Cómo hiciste antes? No seas tonto" se inclinó, su manos firmes a cada lado de la silla "Eres joven pero es hora de que empieces a pensar como un adulto. Estas en un barco en el medio del océano sin aliados para ayudarte. Soy el de mayor rango en la nave, todos los peligrosos hombres de esta nave responden a mí. Lo conveniente es hacer un trato conmigo para que todos los demás tengan miedo hasta de mirarte"

Tragó, sabiendo que Arthur tenía razón. "Además" añadió con una sonrisa genuina, conteniendo la entrepierna completa de Alfred con una mano, haciéndolo al chico jadear y endurecer a un ritmo alarmante. Trató de alejarse presionándose contra el respaldo de la silla pero al mismo tiempo abría más las piernas, dándole más espacio "Sé que disfrutaste chupándomela" susurró en su oreja "¿No sería mejor que tu primera vez sea tu propia elección? ¿No prefieres entregarla a alguien que te dará placer en lugar de que alguien solo te la quite?"

Su respiración tembló y cubrió su boca para ahogar un gemido. Nunca había pensado en eso. Le habían enseñado que la virginidad era algo que le dabas a la persona que amabas. Nunca se le ocurrió que ahora que era un esclavo eso no era una opción. Si no se la daba a Arthur era más probable que la tomara algún señor rico o algún sádico tratante de esclavos. Al menos con Arthur podría disfrutarlo. ¿Podría disfrutarlo? El recuerdo de chuparlo y el sabor de su semen enviaron un escalofrío por su columna. So, podría.

Arthur le quito las manos de la boca "Quiero escuchar cada ruido que hagas y sería bueno que ellos también lo escuchen" sonrió burlonamente "La mejor prueba de dominancia es la que personifica una dominancia primitiva"

Alfred parpadeo "¿Qué?"

Rió "Entenderás cuando seas mayor. Ahora chico, ¿Aceptas mi oferta?" Sus manos seguían en su miembro, los dedos masajeaban sus bolas a través de la tela de los pantalones.

Gimiendo se presionó contra la mano "Prometes protegerme"

"Si tu estás de acuerdo con ser mío"

Mordió su labio inferior "¿Prometes no lastimarme?"

"Es tu primera vez. Va a doler, pero voy hacerlo lo más placentero posible"

Asintió "¿Prometes…" apretó los labios y su sonrojo se profundizo "¿Prometes mantener tu palabra?" miró a Arthur "¿Prometes no venderme, violarme o lastimarme? ¿Prometes mantener todo lo que dijiste antes?" ¿Por qué le pedía tanto a un pirata? No había razón para que mantuviera su palabra después de que conseguía lo que quería.

Lo miro tranquilo y honesto "La palabra de un hombre es todo lo que tiene, y yo soy un hombre de palabra" y lo acaricio en la cabeza "Estas a punto de llorar"

Apartó la mano y limpio sus ojos, asombrado de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Estoy bien, solo es el aire marino" En un movimiento rápido fue arrancado de la silla y presionado contra el cuerpo de Arthur, que se inclinó y lamio dulcemente su mejilla.

"Hm, tal vez. Tus lagrimas son tan saladas como el mar." Sus labios cálidos bajaron hasta su cuello "¿Estás de acuerdo con mi oferta?" Alfred jadeó, cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. "Dilo con palabras"

"Si, estoy de acuerdo con que seas mi primero"

Lo pellizco juguetonamente en el cuello antes de alejarse "Buen chico" susurró antes de besarlo hambriento. Se estremeció, era su primer beso y no sabía qué hacer. Una de las manos estaba deslizándose por la espalda hasta los pantalones cortos, luego empezó a masajear y acariciar tortuosamente su trasero, las uñas raspaban su piel. Se apartó gimiendo, pero cuando iba a decirle algo Arthur aprovechó para darle un beso francés. Le parecía muy vulgar sus lenguas deslizándose una contra otra, y aun así lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente. Sentía el embriagante sabor del ron y el almizcle natural de antes penetrando en su nariz. Su cuerpo rogaba por más, relajándose, trató de imitar los movimientos que recibía, esperando darle tanto placer como a él le daba.

No notó que habían estado caminando hasta que lo empujó en la cama, cayendo en lo que posiblemente eran las sabanas y mantas más suaves que había tocado. Inhalo profundamente la tela, cada fibra estaba recubierta con el olor de Arthur; cerró los ojos y ronroneo mientras frotaba su rostro contra ella. "Si sigues actuando tan adorable voy a terminar encerrándote aquí" Giró para ver a Arthur, completamente vestido y parado frente a él; sus ojos se detuvieron en el bulto obvio, lamiéndose los labios.

Levantó una ceja "¿Mi gatito tiene hambre?" dijo acariciando la cintura de sus pantalones.

Se sentó y luego se arrodillo en la cama, ayudándolo a bajarse los pantalones lo suficiente para liberar su dura erección. Recordando lo que había hecho antes, envolvió sus manos alrededor de la base y tomo la punta con su boca, deslizando la lengua por la ranura juguetonamente. Gruñendo, empujó las caderas hacia adelante, hundiéndose más en el interior de Alfred, y deslizando sus manos por la espalda. Sujetó cada lado del short y lentamente lo deslizó, haciéndolo gruñir cuando la apretada pieza de ropa libero su apretada erección.

"Mierda, Alfred" gruñó cuando sus manos trazaron el trasero desnudo del chico. En su desesperación por verlo completamente desnudo fue por la chaqueta, alejándolo de su cuerpo solo el tiempo necesario para quitársela. Pronto se unió a los pantalones cortos en el piso y miró el cuerpo descubierto del chico en su cama. No había dudas porque esos guardias lo estaban persiguiendo. Un extraño sentimiento de posesividad lo llenó, mataría a cualquiera que mirara mal a Alfred. Lo acarició desde la cadera hasta el pecho, su piel era suave como la seda y cálida, firme pero blando, su color crema suave pedía ser tocado y acariciado. Solo podría describirse como angelical. Las orejas color crema y la cola únicamente añadían más atractivo. Hizo una nota mental de nunca permitirle a Kiku ver a Alfred en este estado, el hombre jamás podría detener su sangrado nasal.

Se sonrojo "¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué me estas mirando tanto?"

Sonrió "No, no pasa nada"

Hizo un puchero "Entonces ¿Por qué no estas desnudo?" Arthur sonrió, incluso ahora el chico tenía que ser hablador. En un movimiento rápido se deshizo de la camisa.

Su pecho era musculoso, la gran extensión de piel bronceada estaba marcada con dos cicatrices llamativas, que no eran desagradables, solo lo hacían ver más peligroso y atractivo. Acaricio una de ellas con las puntas de sus dedos, en el pectoral izquierdo "¿Qué paso?"

"Una pelea de espadas con un Español" rio "Antonio normalmente no lucha, pero esta vez no solo le robaba una caja de chocolates, sino también una de tomates"

Los dedos se deslizaron por el pecho a la otra cicatriz, justo debajo del hombro derecho, junto a la clavícula "¿Y esta?" comparada con la otra esta era más circular.

"Un disparo. No fue nada" se encogió de hombros "Afortunadamente, soy mejor tirador que el que me disparó" y una de sus manos envolvió la de Alfred "¿Te dan asco?"

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza "No" miró a otro lado "La verdad es que mi cuerpo nunca había reaccionado así. Realmente me gusta todo de ti"

"¿Es por eso que te la pasas olfateándome?"

Se puso rojo brillante, no se había dado cuenta que fue tan obvio, Arthur se rió a carcajadas de él. "¡Muérete!" chilló Alfred, pero lo derribaron sobre la cama, el británico se posiciono sobre él, sacándose los pantalones y las botas de una patada.

"¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu Capitán?" su voz era un ronroneo sensual pero sus ojos desafiantes. Alfred miro alrededor del cuarto, le había dicho que necesitaban ser ruidosos, nunca se sabía quién podía estar escuchándolos.

Negó con la cabeza "No señor" respondió, y para asegurarse agrego "No quería faltarle al respeto"

"¿En serio? Porque no te creo"

Se incorporó y lo beso rápidamente en la mejilla "Perdón" y sonrió al ver como las mejillas de Arthur se volvían de un rosa fuerte. Así que aparentemente el afecto casto y el cariño eran las debilidades del pirata; era bueno saberlo.

Los ojos esmeraldas se entrecerraron "Tu disculpa parece algo débil, chico. ¿Por qué no me pruebas tu lealtad?" lentamente lo recostó en la cama "Separa las piernas y mantenlas abiertas para mí. Veamos si eres tan puro como dices" Un escalofrió le corrió por el cuerpo, levantó las piernas, sujetándolas por los muslos para que quedaran junto a su estómago "Muy bien" La forma en que lo miraba hacia que su erección goteara liquido pre seminal sobre su estómago "Tan lindo y tierno" frotó un dedo sobre su entrada haciéndolo saltar. El gemido fue fuerte e inconfundible "Oh ¿Te gusta que te toque aquí?" la pregunta era retórica, pero asintió igual.

"Que gatito tan dispuesto" se posiciono de tal forma que podía jugar con la entrada de Alfred con una mano al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus erecciones juntas con la otra. Jadeó y tembló ante la sensación de su sexo necesitado presionado contra el de Arthur, las caricias del hombre eran definitivamente maravillosas. Un burbujeo empezó a formarse y arder dentro de él. "Normalmente uso saliva, pero como has sido un buen gatito voy a hacer una excepción" su mano dejo sus entrepiernas, para disgusto de Alfred, y busco una pequeña bolsa. Desato la soga y tomo algo del polvo color aguamarina con su mano, bajo la mirada confusa de los ojos cobalto.

Luego busco un largo vaso "¿Ron?" pregunto, pero el otro negó con la cabeza y le alcanzó el recipiente para mostrarle que solo era agua potable. Ahora estaba muy confuso. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, volcó el polvo en el líquido. Sus orejas sensibles de gato podían escuchar el burbujeo. Sin más advertencia que una sonrisa, Arthur le vertió el contenido en su trasero. El agua se había convertido en una especie de aceite turquesa con la consistencia de un gel, produciéndole una sensación de picazón, casi cosquillas: Arthur untó sus dedos en ese gel y luego presiono sus dígitos contra la entrada de Alfred.

"Cuando empuje adentro, empuja afuera" susurró, Alfred asintió, a pesar de que no entendía que quería decir. Cerró los ojos y se tensó al sentir los dedos entrando. Al principio era solo incomodo, pero se volvió más y más doloroso "Empuja afuera Alfred" gruñó.

"N-No" el chillido se perdió en un jadeo que se volvió un gemido. La mano libre de Arthur ahora acariciaba su erección, haciéndolo relajar y permitiendo que los dedos entraran. El anillo muscular ardía y era muy sensible, su respiración era entrecortada mientras trataba de calmar su corazón acelerado.

"Deja las piernas abiertas, tengo que asegurarme de que estas bien preparado" los dedos se metieron más adentro y gentilmente frotaron y presionaron sus paredes. La sensación era indescriptible. Era fabulosa, pero confusa, porque no era algo que sentía normalmente dentro de él. Abrió la boca en un grito silencioso, pero solo salió una especie de maullido, para su vergüenza. "Creo que decías la verdad, chico. Estas muy apretado, chupas mis dedos como si no quisieras que me vaya" rio "¿No se siente bien mis dedos dentro?"

Asintió "Si, Capitán" y la erección de Arthur, que estaba presionada contra su mejilla derecha de su trasero, saltó.

"Muy bien, chico. Me gusta cuando me llamas "Capitán" con esa vocecita suplicante" gimió cuando los dedos empezaron a tijeretear. Entonces toco algo que casi lo hizo saltar de la cama. Iba a preguntar qué demonios fue eso pero Arthur lo interrumpió. "Ah, parece que lo encontré" y volvió a golpear en ese lugar, las orejas de Alfred estaban erguidas y cada pelo de su cola erizado de placer. Gritó.

"Si crees que es genial, espera a tenerme dentro. Vas a gritar mi nombre para que toda la nave te escuche"

La tensión en su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar, temblaba completamente "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!" rogaba, pero no sabía por qué rogaba.

"¿Estas por terminar gatito?"

Susurró "¿qué es… terminar?" pero no le respondió, en lugar de eso, deslizó su pulgar sobre la cabeza de su erección y giro los dedos dentro de él. No pudo detener el grito felino que escapo de sus labios, liquido blanco y viscoso salió de su erección, no solo salpicando su estómago y pecho sino que también su cara. Jadeó, con las orejas hacia atrás, su cabeza cayendo mientras trataba de respirar. Cada molécula de su cuerpo estaba viva y temblando. Su mente era completamente blanca, como si se hubiese hecho uno con el mundo. Maulló cuando sacó los dedos ¿Se terminó? ¿Qué fue eso? Tomo unas respiraciones lentas y pastosas. Fue maravilloso pero esperaba más dolor- algo duro presionaba contra su entrada ardiente "¡¿Qué haces?!"

"Tuviste tu placer, ahora es mi turno"

Se tensó mientras la cabeza presionaba en su cuerpo, los ojos cerrados del dolor "¡No puedo! ¡Es muy duro!"

"No, no lo es" contradijo "Tenemos que hacerlo mientras sigas estirado"

Trató de escaparse, pero lo sostuvo en el lugar "¡Duele mucho!"

"Ahora es cuando tenemos que hacerlo" contradijo, sujetando la erección de Alfred otra vez y bombeando, endureciéndolo rápidamente. Gritó mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado por el placer, sin tratar de reprimir los gemidos fuertes o los maullidos, gritó "¡Capitán!" cuando entro completamente a travez de su entrada apretada y ardiente.

"¡Mierda!" gimió dando una embestida, escuchando otro grito de placer "¡Estas muy apretado!"

"Es muy grande. ¡Vas a partirme en dos!"

Rio "No, no. Tu cuerpo fue hecho para mi" y para probarlo y volverlo loco se deslizo lentamente afuera, frotando cada milímetro de él contra las paredes "¿Ves? Eres perfecto para mi"

Gimió y enredo las piernas en su pecho "Por favor" suplicó "Por favor, más. Más. No importa, por favor dame más"

"Voy a darte todo de mí. Voy a llenarte este cuerpito apretado con mi semen. No vas a dejar este cuarto hasta que todos sepan que eres mío" se inclinó, dándole un beso rápido y ardiente "Si alguien te toca le voy a volar la puta cabeza" y sus caderas empezaron a mecerse más salvajemente. El cuarto se llenó de sus gemidos combinados. Alfred hundía sus uñas contra el pecho d Arthur, que se sostenía a sí mismo para no aplastarlo. "Mierda" jadeó "Estoy por terminar"

"Entonces termina" chilló, entendiendo ahora el significado. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y unió sus bocas. Lo sintió tensarse y una calidez extraña llenó lo profundo de su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar. Cuando se separaron por aire, el pirata junto sus frentes y rodo a un lado, llevando a Alfred con él y acostándolo sobre su pecho, mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. No podía dejar de ronronear, no sabía si Arthur lo había notado, pero había alcanzado un segundo orgasmo. Su cuerpo dolía entero, pero era un dolor bueno, probablemente sería uno sordo mañana, pero ahora es ahora y mañana es mañana. Se recostó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro "¿Puedo dormir aquí?" pregunto casi en un susurró "No quiero volver con-"

"Duermes aquí de ahora en adelante" interrumpió "No metía cuando dije que no vas a dejar este cuarto por un tiempo. Eres mío ahora." Pensó en discutir, pero parecía no tener sentido y estaba muy cansado. Bostezó y miró por la ventana, el infinito mar oscuro.

"¿Tus hombres no te necesitan?"

"Kiku y los demás lo pueden manejar"

"¿Y si encuentran un tesoro que vale más que todo el oro del mundo?" la pregunta fue hecha incoherentemente mientras empezaba a hundirse en la inconciencia.

Arthur rió "No todos los tesoros son de plata y oro, chico"


End file.
